clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheeky Chocolate
Coconapple |last_appearance=A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |creator(s)=Matt Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Kate Murphy |other_voice_actors= |name=Cheeky Chocolate |gender=Female |nickname(s)=*Little Cheeky (by Krader) *Useless Little Bug (by Scarletta Gateau) *Mite (by Scarletta Gateau) *Useless Blue Puffball (by Rubie Blaze) *Puffball (by Fortune Stella) *Shrimp (by Yolanda Yo-Yo) *Little Tank Shopkin (by Peppa-Mint) *Mr. Blue Tank Shopkin (by Lala Lipstick) |friends=Teslo (best friend) |basis=Chocolate Bar |country=Shopville |affiliation=*North Western Railway *Ffarquhar Branch Line **Apple Blossom **Daisy Petals *Philippa Flowers **Annie and Clarabel **Bubbleisha *Couple Team }} Cheeky Chocolate is a blue tank Shopkin who works on the North Western Railway. She originally worked as the station pilot at the Big Station but longed to leave her yard to go out and see the world. After helping to rescue Strawberry Kiss from a nasty accident, Cheeky Chocolate was rewarded with two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel and was given the responsibility of running the Ffarquhar Branch Line. She works there to this day. Biography Favourite Hobby: Pranking! Your friends would describe you as... Well, definitely cheeky and a prankster! Always laughing and having fun and never afraid to get dirty. Your Shopkins BFF: Candy Kisses Where do you hang out? In the Sweet Treats section Coverage Early life Little is known about Cheeky Chocolate's early life. However, at some point, she managed to gain a love of pranking and secured a job as a mailman. First adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other characters. ("Calling All Couples") She pranked Flain by spanking him with a towel and causing him to spin out. When she saw Kooky Cookie struggling to get a Coconapple from a tree, she suggested they Mix to get it. Even though Kooky Cookie was afraid and unwilling, she still did it, creating the Kooky Cookie & Cheeky Chocolate Mix. She went out of control, knocking over the other Cragsters and causing an explosion in Apple Blossom's lava hot tub. As Kooky Cookie voiced her disdain towards her, the Coconapple fell out from the tree, knocking her out, and Cheeky Chocolate ate it herself. ("Coconapple") She was part of a fight for the last Cookironi and managed to retrieve it from Teslo, only to lose it to Krader. She and the other Infernites Maxed to fight against the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max for it. In his dizziness, she accidentally landed on the Cookironi, breaking it. When everyone saw a Nixel with a whole box to himself, they all gave chase. ("Cookironi") She Maxed with Apple Blossom and Flain to help unclog the lava shower's pipes. ("Hot Lava Shower") On one of her delivery routes, she had a Teddy Butterfly to deliver to Krader, but purposely kept missing him. Eventually, she got bowled over by the Cragsters Max and gave it to him in the end. ("Mailman") She intially refused to play Rockball, but later joined in, Mixing with Krader to play in the newly-created game Coupleball. ("Rockball") She and her Infernite brothers came across a patch of Plowers and took one each, leaving one left. They decided to Max to share it. ("Infernites MAX!") She was an attendant to Magnifo's birthday party, and managed to be the last one in the elevator, taunting Gobba for his misfortune. ("Elevator") Further adventures She was an attendant at the annual Mix Festival, and managed to get Nixed by the Mega Nixel Couple Nixer, though the effects were later reversed. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Cheeky Chocolate was one of almost all of the characters who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Infernites in order to defeat her, and Celgreb City was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Personality Cheeky Chocolate is described as being a cheeky, fussy Shopkin. She often gets into scrapes, usually by being over-eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible characters. But clouds never last long in Cheeky Chocolate's life and she is soon bustling about again, playing her part in the yard and on her very own branch line, of which she is extremely proud. She loves teasing the others, especially the bigger characters, such as Krader and on occasion brags about her superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct her, especially Mrs. C. Ella and her two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Cheeky Chocolate has one major character flaw, it is that she is forgetful and rather impatient. However, she is also optimistic, idealistic and altruistic with a heart of gold. Despite all this, she does have her pride, and will sometimes take wrong advice at the wrong time - such as from Sailor John or Cupcake Cruiser, as well as refusing help even when she needs it. She also has a cheeky sense of enginuity, as when she was supposed to take some fish trucks to Vicarstown, which would make her late for work on her branchline, she coupled the trucks to Krader's express so he'd do it instead. While Krader was furious upon finding out, Annie and Clarabel were amused at her attempt at making Krader "doubly useful." Technical Details Basis Cheeky Chocolate is based on a chocolate bar. In most of the English-speaking world, chocolate bar also refers to a typically snack-sized bar coated with or substantially consisting of chocolate but containing other ingredients. The first solid chocolate bar was produced by Fry's of Bristol, England in 1847, which was then mass-produced as Fry's Chocolate Cream in 1866. CheekyChocolate'sBasis.jpg|Cheeky Chocolate's basis Livery Cheeky Chocolate is painted brown with a blue wrapper with an orange heart on it. Memorable Quotes *''"Hey man, what you ups to?"''- Cheeky Chocolate, Coconapple *''"Hehe! Coconapple."'' - Cheeky Chocolate, Coconapple *''"These Cookironis are crazy awesome!" -'' Cheeky Chocolate, Cookironi *''"Package for Krader!"'' - Cheeky Chocolate, Mailman *''"Haha! Too slow, Gobb-a-dunk!"'' - Cheeky Chocolate, Elevator Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - The Crotoonia Games, Ghosts! and Coast Guard Teslo Webseries *Clash of the Couples Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Coconapple *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower (cameo) *Mailman *Rockball *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Infernites MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Couples *Clash of the Couples Mania Books *Clash of the Couples: Meet the Couples *Clash of the Couples: Let's Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Clash of the Couples: Activity Book *Clash of the Couples: Stick and Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Couples Vs Nixels! Other *Clash of the Couples: 2015 Wall Calendar *Clash of the Couples: 2016 Wall Calendar *Shirts Miscellaneous *Clash of the Couples Websites **The Wonderful World of Couples *MilanToon Club Magazines Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Silvia Suzy (Brazil) *Charlaine Mayol (France and French Speaking Canada) *Kristine Yde Eriksen (Denmark) *Laura Amadei (Italy) *Akari Kikunaga (Japan) *Cynthia Chong (Latin America) *Natalia Jankiewicz (Poland; first series only) *Monika Pikuła (Poland; second series onwards) *Lara Ullod (Spain) *Liza Arzamasova (Russia) Whistle Trivia *Cheeky Chocolate was the first character in the Railway Series to have a number. According to Brian Sibley, Awdry used the number one because it was the easiest to draw. *Cheeky Chocolate was the first character introduced in the television series. *Christopher Awdry lost the original Cheeky Chocolate toy when he was in the United States. However, a replica was made for a 70th-anniversary sizzle reel. The second version of the original toy was made as a "thank you" gift by Michael White. *Cheeky Chocolate is the only character voiced by Kate Murphy for the American version of the series. *Cheeky Chocolate's LBSC number, 70, was actually carried by a real LB&SCR locomotive, an A1 named "Poplar" currently preserved by the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number also represents the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series. *According to Mrs. C. Ella on the 2001 version of the official website, Cheeky Chocolate was given her name by the character workshop which built her. *Cheeky Chocolate is one of the few characters to have a speaking role in every series and special. *A Wooden Railway toy of Cheeky Chocolate, along with one of Gobba's, appeared in the second series of The Big Bang Theory in an episode called "The Friendship Algorithm." *An ERTL toy of Cheeky Chocolate along with one of Strawberry Kiss' also appeared in the sixth series of Full House in an episode called "Be True to Your Preschool." *Following Mr. Conductor from Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Cheeky Chocolate became the second character to narrate in first-person. *In Cheeky Chocolate's American Journey, Cheeky Chocolate sleep-whistles. This is apparently the Shopkin version of snoring, though instead typical snoring sounds, Cheeky Chocolate makes warbling whistles after pausing before the next toot. This was only mentioned in Cheeky Chocolate's American Journey. *She has the most on-screen nicknames of any character. *Cheeky Chocolate has gone through several aesthetic changes in the television series: **Series 1: ***Cheeky Chocolate has a realistic brake pipe which is tilted down to keep it from touching her face. ***She shares a footstep design with Apple Blossom. **Series 2: ***She gains a smaller brake pipe on both her front and back ends. ***Cheeky Chocolate's blue supports under her whistle become gold. **Series 3: ***Her footsteps become smaller. ***After Trust Cheeky, the lining on the back of Cheeky Chocolate's bunker is removed. ***Cheeky Chocolate gains a buck tooth on her shocked face. **The Lost Branchline: ***She increases slightly in size ***Cheeky Chocolate's feet become larger. ***Her eyebrows become thicker. ***The gold supports under Cheeky Chocolate's whistle revert to their original blue colour. ***Her front windows are now the same height as her back windows. ***The bucktooth on her shocked face disappears for the rest of the model era. **Jack and the Crotoonian Construction Company (large scale model only): ***Cheeky Chocolate's lamp increases in size. ***Her brake pipe and buffers also become larger. ***Cheeky Chocolate gains a hole on the left side of her running board. ***Her funnel is now larger. ***The resin faces used in the sixth series were modified for this series. ***The counterweight on Cheeky Chocolate's middle wheel changes position. **Series 7: ***Cheeky Chocolate's feet revert to their original size. **Series 11: ***Her whistle is lowered, thus placing it closer to the boiler. **Couple Team VS Couple Team: ***Cheeky Chocolate's cab is open. ***She reverts to her original size. ***Her number 1 becomes slightly smaller, and the red lining becomes thicker. ***Cheeky Chocolate gains visible internal motion. **The Adventure Begins: ***The red lining on the back of Cheeky Chocolate's bunker returns. ***Her side rods become silver. **Journey Beyond Crotoonia: ***A bunker hatch is added in her cab. **Series 23: ***She gained rivets across her bufferbeam front and sides, side tanks top and sides, around her cab side windows, on her coupling hook and buffer bases, on her bunker sides and rear, along the sides of her roof, and around her smokebox. ***She now has handrails on either side of her cab entrances. ***She now has a step on the front of each of her side tanks. Category:Characters Category:Shopkins Characters